Dear old diary
by Loops Magpe
Summary: Ponlo en papel y serás libre; saca aquello que te enoja, reduce la presión de tus más grandes secretos y los fantasmas del pasado. Todos tienen un lado oculto que puede entreverse aún en la más breve entrada de un diario. Serie de drabbles para el Reto Multitemático del foro "¡Siéntate!".
1. 1984: Martha Dunnstock

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al musical "Heathers" y a la película del mismo nombre. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para el reto multitemático del foro "¡Siéntate!"**

* * *

 **1**

 **Martha Dunnstock**

28 de julio de 1984

Querido diario: ¡Tengo mucho que contarte! Pero estoy tan confundida que no sé por dónde comenzar. Sé que estoy feliz y lo único que puedo hacer es gritar y tararear una canción.

Desperté con ella en la cabeza y me fui cantándola bajito mientras caminaba por las calles, cuando me aseguré de estar lo bastante lejos como para que mamá no me escuchara. Hace unos meses prohibió a Madonna en casa y sólo la escucho cuando paso por las tiendas. Así se me debió haber pegado porque anoche Veronica y yo fuimos al centro comercial con sus padres para buscar algunos regalos para sus tíos.

Va a regresar en una semana.

Por eso iba sola y aburrida, buscando algo que hacer en un día de verano. Hacía tanta calor que decidí ir al arroyo. Es el lugar perfecto para estar si quieres refrescarte en paz porque dicen que sólo los niños pequeños y los perdedores se divierten ahí, mientras que la piscina pública es para los populares.

¡Yo jamás iría a la piscina sola! Tampoco acompañada. No hay bañadores tan bonitos para evitar que la gente se burle de "Martha Dumptruck".

 _Look what your love has done to me…_

Sí. Creo que iba en esa parte cuando llegué y vi que no estaba sola. ¡Ram estaba ahí! Se sintió como sacado de una película, cuando los caminos vuelven a unirse con la música perfecta de fondo. Aunque él sólo arrojaba rocas al agua. No se hubiera dado cuenta de mí si no le hubiese hablado.

Le dije "hola" y él me respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Eso fue muy raro porque me ha ignorado por años.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Es tu arroyo?"

Claro que no. Me refería a que lo normal es que estuviera con sus amigos, no aquí, solo. Se lo dije y Ram me respondió "Tú también". Me empujó y caí al agua de un sentón.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan malo a veces? Antes era tan dulce y sé que lo sigue siendo porque se vio sorprendido cuando vio la sangre en mis rodillas.

Me senté en una piedra y él hizo lo mismo, separados por unos metros. Nos quedamos en silencio y vi de reojo sus piernas delgadas. Mis muslos son el doble de gruesos que los suyos. Son cosas que sólo se pueden ocultar con ropa holgada. Me sentí tan avergonzada por eso y por cómo se me pegó la playera a la piel y se volvió transparente por el agua. Todavía más cuando sorprendí a Ram viéndome. A mí.

Otra vez se mostró apenado.

Me contó que les mintió a sus amigos diciéndoles que debía ayudarle a su padre en casa, pero la verdad es que no sabe nadar. Eso le haría quedar como un tonto.

"No eres un tonto".

Antes de irnos, se quedó parado, como si me quisiera decir algo, pero al final no lo hizo. No importa. Yo sé que quiso disculparse.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Romance.

 **Número** **de** **palabras** : 498

* * *

 _¡Hola, gente! Es la primera vez que escribo para Heathers, así que espero hacer un buen trabajo intentando llevar a nuestros queridos personajes en nuevas anécdotas bajo las condiciones de este reto que, básicamente, trata de basar cada capítulo del fic en un género diferente. Soy mala explicando, pero si les suena llamativo, siéntase libres de entrar al foro (link en mi perfil) en el topic de "El barco entre los fandoms" para descubrir las diferentes actividades abiertas, y divertirse._

 _Ok, eso es todo por hoy. Tengo tres días para actualizar, así que espero regresar pronto. ¡Nos leemos!_

 _P.D.: La canción es "Borderline" de Madonna._


	2. 1984: JD

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al musical "Heathers" y a la película del mismo nombre. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para el reto multitemático del foro "¡Siéntate!"**

* * *

 **2**

 **J. D.**

12 de agosto de 1984

Mamá está muerta. Lleva así unos meses y se va a quedar para siempre bajo tierra. Se me hace muy difícil el recordar su voz, sólo recuerdo su cara triste. Antes todos estaban tristes, pero ya no se ven así, sólo yo.

Mamá está muerta y parece como si a papá no le importara.

Se queda muy tarde en su trabajo y siempre está ocupado. Vamos de un lado al otro, de ciudad a ciudad. Creo que van unas tres o cuatro veces que nos hemos mudado en casi dos años. Me quejé con él y lo que hizo fue enviarme con los abuelos a pasar el verano.

Estaba enojado y aburrido, mucho.

El abuelo también estaba enojado porque no hacía nada más que quedarme adentro y quejarme de papá. Esta vez no se aguantó su disgusto y me sacó casi arrastras de la sala, donde veía la televisión. Me dijo algo como que los hombres no deben llorar cuando la pasan mal, sino hacer algo al respecto. Luego se encargó de distraerme.

Pienso que quizás el abuelo tenga razón. Antes estaba lleno de tantos sentimientos extraños que me quitaban la energía y de pensamientos desagradables que aparecen de la nada, pero sirve el hacer algo para liberarte de ellos poco a poco.

Todavía me duele el hombro por no agarrar bien la escopeta, aun así, le tiré a la mayoría de las latas y eso le agradó al abuelo porque me dio unas palmadas en la espalda y me invitó un raspado.

Me dijo que mañana no jugaremos a disparar porque viene de visita un amigo suyo que peleó con él en la guerra. Espero que volvamos a hacerlo pronto.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Drama

 **Número** **de** **palabras** : 286

* * *

 _Fallé en el reto desde el principio; es un nuevo récord. Así trabaja la mala organización y los bloqueos (este atacó de repente, así que espero al menos en no apestar significativamente con lo que escriba a partir de aquí)._


	3. 1985: Kurt

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al musical "Heathers" y a la película del mismo nombre. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para el reto multitemático del foro "¡Siéntate!"**

* * *

 **3**

 **Kurt Kelly**

7 / Mayo / 1985

El cuerpo humano es un misterio, ¿no? Eso mismo digo yo. Un día estás feliz de la vida, jugando con pelotas y bolas… y luego estás haciendo eso mismo con las tuyas.

¡Yo no sabía que eso se hacía, que quede claro! Digo, un día sólo pasó. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo qué estaba viendo en la televisión, pero no había nadie en casa y mi mano se movió sola, lo juro. Se siente tan bien, y luego mal, y luego pensé que me iba a morir cuando creí que me hice daño.

Los chicos grandes me lo explicaron y aunque me duela me sentí como un imbécil cuando algunos se rieron. Quise partirles la cara hasta que me dijeron más cosas interesantes y algunos hasta me prestaron algunas revistas que ellos siempre intercambian a la hora del receso y yo no entendía por qué, además de que las mujeres se veían bien y ya. Ahora ya lo entiendo, aunque creo que Ram no. Pobre, aún es un niño.

Las revistas son muy buenas, pero creo que no las hubiera necesitado. ¡Hay chicas tan guapas y llamativas en todas partes! Aunque puede que me esté volviendo loco, porque ayer hasta me llamó la atención Martha Dumptruck con sus muslos grandes. Para esos momentos en los que esté divagando por la calentura, recurriré a las Heathers. ¡Jesucristo, qué buenas están!

¡Ahhhh! No debería estar escribiendo esto o cualquier otra cosa. Si mi padre lo lee, me moriré. Mejor guardaré bien este cuaderno. Debe quedarse como registro por si, como dicen, me quedo ciego por tanta paja.

Día no-sé: aún sin novedades.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Humor

 **Número** **de** **palabras** : 269

* * *

 _Jajajaja, esto es tan estúpido que me resulta hilarante (¿Contará la pena ajena como humor?). Lo siento, pero esto fue lo que salió: un Kurt descubriendo los cambios de la adolescencia de su forma tan… "él". Quería agregar faltas de ortografía para facilitar la inmersión, pero me dolió demasiado (nuevamente otra disculpa). Ojalá la carencia de algunos signos de puntuación sirvan de igual forma._


End file.
